The Fifth Chapter
by omgluvr24
Summary: Set directly after Lady Knight, the story of how Kel's life continued. Kel/Dom.
1. I know something you don't know!

Hello. This story is set directly (and i mean like the second after the book ends) after Lady Knight. So, Enjoy, and tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: anything or anyone from the books or Tamora Pierce is not mine (seriously, common sense, people)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_She nudged Hoshi to a trot _ (A/N sorry im not allowed to do ANs cuz my readers forbade me but that is the last sentence in Lady Knight, just so you know)

Neal raised an eyebrow, "Finally going to help me, this once?" he asked, thinking that it was for him that she had begun to ride

"I'll let you think what you want." She replied. The only answer she received was a "hmph". Kel needed a way to pass the time, riding in silence was monotonus and she did not want to listen to Neal talk about his "Yamani Blossom".

"I know something you don't know." she sing-songed, thinking of what the seer-child had told her about Neal's daughter. Neal stared. Kel _never_ sang, even taunting. This must be interesting

"And what would that be, dearest Kel?" He asked, his voice syrup-y sweet. He only used that voice when trying to get information from her.

"Oh, well I shouldn't tell you, it'll ruin the surprise. Now all I have to do is sit back and wait for ten years or so. Then, when it happens, I'll tell you what the surprise is." She said, grinning wickedly.

"What is going to happen in ten years!?!" Neal cried exasperatedly.

"Oh, well it's nothing _**really **_ important..." Kel let the sentence hang, knowing it would intrigue him. When they arrived at Steadfast around suppertime, the gaurds could hear the knights' conversation.

"Kel, I promise I won't tell anyone." The green eyed knight said as they passed through the gates, jutting his lower lip out in what he clearly thought to be a winning pout.

"But you're the one to keep the secret from." The tall lady knight said slowly, as if explaining something to a slow child while she dismounted.

"Neal!" Yuki ran to her betrothed to be swept up in a kiss. _At least he won't be bugging me now _ Kel thought.

"Yuki," Neal said when the kiss broke, "Kel knows something and won't tell me." He looked like a five year old asking his mother to kiss a boo-boo. Yuki shook her head and led Neal into the fort, waving to someone behind Kel. She turned around to see Dom, standing less than a foot away from her.

She stared. "Now, really, Protector, is that any way to greet me?"

Kel hugged him, whispering in his ear before she broke away: "Don't call me Protector." She handed Hoshi's reigns to an hostler.

Whyever not, Protector?" he asked innocently

"Fine, then, if I'm Protector, you're Sergeant."

"Fine, Protector."

"Fine, Sergeant." she replied with just as much steel in her voice.

"Goodbye." He said abruptly, turning on his heel to leave.

"Goodbye, Dom." she whispered when he was too far down the hall to hear her. Somehow, she didn't feel like she'd won.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Heyy, do you know that I had to look up Domitan of Masbolle to find out how to spell sergeant? yeah, I'm that good. Tell me what you think, love Emma


	2. shrugs and too good to be true

Hey, lots of people have reviewed/added to favorite story list/ put review alerts on this story and that can only mean one thing....PEOPLE LIKE MY STORY! yay!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

After Dom had gone, Kel decided to get only problem was she didn't know where to go. She was probably _supposed_ to eat dinner with the other knights, but how was she to find them? While wandering she walked straight into Raoul.

"Oh, sorry." he said, walking past her. Kel just stood there. She had expected some sort of greeting. "Kel!" Raoul turned around. Kel raised her eyebrows. "I was distracted." He explained "You don't know where supper is, do you?"

"I have been here for five minutes and all I have done is argue with cousins I will _not _be naming. And I would like to eat." She said, her voice monotone.

"Come on. Now, it's supposed to be up this hall, then a left, then the second door to the right..." Raoul's voice trailed off. They were standing in front of two large double doors. "No, this is the Mess Hall." Raoul said, more to himself than to Kel. She shrugged.

"Works for me." She said, pushing open the doors. She got her food and sat with the Own. Raoul sighed and followed her example.

"Ah, look who it is, the Protector, come to dine with us!" cried Dom.

"I'm hungry. And I cannot find where I'm supposed to eas so I am forced to sit with you lot." She retorted, biting into her chicken.

"We are not your immediate dining preference? I'm hurt."

Kel just shook her head as she chewed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kel sat in the grass, immersed in thoughts about a certian blue eyed sergeant. So immersed that she didn't notice him until he sat directly in front of her.

"What'cha doing?" He asked curiously.

"Thinking." she replied simply. She certianly couldn't tell Dom that it was him she had been thinking about.

"About me, I suppose." He said teasingly._If only you knew _ Kel though. She smiled and looked up at him through her bangs. "Hey, Kel." She looked up at him, blue eyes met hazel. Their lips met. After a few breath-taking, blissful moments, he pulled back. She reluctantly let him.

"I love you, Kel." He whispered.

"I love you, too." Kel whispered back.

"Oh, Keladry! You still have to tell me what that secret is!" Called Neal as he rounded a corner. _At least he didn't see that kiss_ Kel thought while Dom helped her deal with Neal.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

haha deal with neal, that ryhmes. Leave it to Neal to ruin a perfectly good kodak moment. btw, its not weird that Dom loves Kel cuz they have known each other for 5 years. It would be weird if they just met. But they didn't. So no reveiwing "OMG but they just like met!" because i swear I will become very angry. I have a terrible temper.


	3. The phases of the moon

Heyyy. I decided to be REALLY nice and update tonight even though all I really have to do is type this up while reading what I wrote on paper, and even though I don't really feel like doing this, I will, I am updating all of my stories tonight so there. So you had better appreciate this.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kel was setting up camp, they were riding to Corus, to the palace. She wasn't exactly sure why. Suddenly, she felt a trickle in her loin cloth and remember belatedly that her monthlies were due. She searched her packs for linen pads. None. She asked Alanna. Alanna had finished her course the other day and therefore had not thought to bring any because she could always get some at the palace when it was due again. She certianly couldn't ask Neal if he had any gauze. She went to Raoul. He wouldn't ask any questions. In the commander's tent was Raoul, Dom, Neal and Wylodon. (A/N sorry i promised i wouldnt write these but i accidentally wrote Wyldoon and i think it makes a great name, dont you?) Kel cursed under her breath.

"What was that, Kel?" Raoul asked

Kel opened her mouth, closed it, then spoke. "Y'know what? I just figured out the answer to my problem. I'll just be going then." She lied and pivoted towards the exit.

"Keladry, you know full well that you came here for something, now out with it." _Curse Raoul and his knowing me so well _Kel thought.

"Uh, do you have any bandaging." She blurted out.

"Are you hurt?" Was the cool reply. She wished Dom hadn't asked that.

"Peachblossom stepped on my foot?" It came out more as a question than a statement.

"Oh, then just let me heal it." Neal said, standing up. She took a step back, away from him.

"You're walking fine. Why do you _really _need the bandaging?" Lord Wyldon was too observant for Kel's liking. All the men were staring at her. Kel did the only thing she could do. She stomped out of the tent and burst into tears.

"What the HELL?" Yelled Alanna. Dom would have found it amusing that the Lioness was finally getting to yell at someone shorter than her (then men were sitting) except she looked furious.

"We were wondering the same thing." Neal drawled. "She asked for bandaging and wouldn't tell us why she needed it."

"And for once, Nealan, you couldn't have given someone something without asking questions?" she hissed.

"Well why would she need - Oh. Oh. Ooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh........" Neal moved his chair closer to Raoul and looked terrified.

Alanna simply pointed at the door. "Go give her the bandages. _Now_."

Neal practically sprinted out of the tent. Alanna wrote something down on a piece of Raoul's writing paper, folded it in half, and handed it to Raoul. "Count to sixty and then you can look at this. It will explain." And stalked out.

The men obediently counted and when the minute was up, opened the paper to read one word:

Monthlies.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I know Neal is a little OOC, which reminds me. Can someone tell me what all those abreviations and Fanfiction words like lemon and OC mean? thanks, Emma


	4. More Injuries of some sorts

I'm back and I'm sorry that my chapters are short but I update pretty often so its not like you can complain THAT much, right?

Thank you to Soraya the All Speaker. The link you gave me wouldn't open but i found an entire wikipedia page dedicated to Fanfiction word thingys or whatever you call them.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Their entire group (Raoul, Kel, Dom, Neal, Alanna, Wyldon and the Own) was coming back from hunting. Their game had been good, they had even gotten a few baskets of apples. "So," said Wolset, breaking the tired silence, "what was that about in your tent today, M'lord?"

Raoul blushed under his tan. Spluttering he replied, "Uh, w-why don't you ask Kel, she was the cause of the riot, I mean, uh..." He looked at Kel

"Why don't you ask your commander, Wolset?" Kel said coolly, walking backwards to face the men. Dom threw a bright red apple at her. She caught it, polished it with her sleve, and then took a bit out of it. "Yummy." She grinned.

"So, Dom, what was it?" another man asked.

"Why don't you ask Nealan, seeing as he _is _the healer?" Dom said after a moment's thought.

Neal looked ready to pass off the responsibility to Alanna, before seeing her glare at him. "Well," Neal started, Kel grinned. This should be interesting.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kel kneeled beside the clear stream, washing her face as everyone packed up. Used to waking up early, Kel had substituted her pattern dances with packing so she could have some blissful peace. She held up her hair with one hand while splashing her face with the other, which was proving not to be very effective, because she could not pick up water with one hand. Two large hands held her hair and she was free to use both hands to splash her face with shockingly cold water. She turned around, drying her face with the hem of her shirt, exposing her strong stomach, to see Dom. He smiled impishly at her.

"You looked like you needed help." He said, shrugging.

"I did." Kel said, getting to her feet, "Thanks." She began to walk back to camp.

"Kel," He called after her, trotting until he was in front of her.

She stopped. "Yeah?" She looked up. He leaned his head down ever so slightly and kissed her. Her arms wound around his neck, his around her waist, deepening the kiss. They broke apart when they heard a yell from camp. He walked back to command his men. Kel went to saddle up Hoshi and Peachblossom.

"Kel, what happened?" Raoul asked.

"Hm, what?" she said, her mind still on the kiss.

"Your mouth is swollen." He explained. "What happened?"

"I, uh, slapped my mouth while washing my face." she invented wildly, knowing the real reason would not be taken very easily.

"You know, you are really a terrible liar." Raoul said, glancing sideways at her as they walked.

"I've no notion what you are talking about." Kel replied blankly. They had arrived at camp and Kel started to work on her horses.

"Fine, don't tell the person that trained you for four years and knows you very well." He said, feigning hurt.

"You want me to tell Wyldon?" Kel asked, steering the subject away from why her lips were bigger.

"Kel, have you been kissing someone? Your lips are all swollen." That was Neal, blunt and to the point.

"Ha! See, I knew it, you're hiding something!" Raoul cried triumphantly.

"Neal's comment proves nothing." She said, fighting to keep a blush down.

"But that comment does. So, who was it?" Kel ignored him. "C'mon, Kel, please?" Kel kept walking "I promise I won't tell anyone." Kel turned around, fire burning in her eyes (A/N fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor!, sorry)

"This is, once again, a time when you are one of the people to keep the secret from and therefore it would do no good to tell you."

"I won't tell _anyone_, not even Yuki?" Neal said.

Alanna walked to the horses a few minutes later to find her former squire sitting on the ground trying to heal his own nose, that was broken and bleeding.


	5. ROAR

I'm back and _please _if you read even a little bit of my story, _please _reveiw. I only have like 3 or 4 or something. THIS CHAPTER IS OVER A THOUSAND WORDS, THREE CHEERS FOR ME!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The group was riding to the palace, they would most likely arrive a little after dusk. Neal's nose was now healed but had obviously been broken and Kel suspected that Alanna did not put her best effort into completly healing her former squire's nose.

"What's that?" Raoul asked, pointing off to a small mass in the distance. As the mass got closer it was apparent that it was a small group of fighters, perhaps fifteen at the most, that made it clear that they were attacking the group. The Own got out their bows and arrows and Kel got out her glaive, though she really had no use for it. All the men but for two had been shot by the Own and the other two were running off. But before they were out of shot, the larger one turned, loosed an arrow that sailed through the sky and hit Kel on the shoulder. She gasped in pain and shock.

"Kel!" Dom yelled, riding up behind her. She deftly felt him support her but it was hard to stay awake. Her eyes closed as she was lifted to the ground, surrounded by everyone.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kel woke up in a bed, not a tent. She guessed that they had partially healed her and then taken her to the palace. No one was around. She moved her right shoulder and winced. It hurt, badly, though it was healed well. She heard murmers and realized that she was not alone. Neal, Alanna, and Duke Baird talked quietly a few yards away from her. She strained to hear.

".....Very lucky......serious wound............Shouldn't fight for a while........." She caught bits that related to such. With a pang she realized that they were talking about her. She just sat there, dressed in a nightgown, watching them. Neal was the one to notice she was up.

"Kel!" He rushed to her side. "You're up." he said. Kel looked at him as if he had just said something that made no sense, because to her it didn't.

"Of course I'm up, why wouldn't I be?" She crossed her arms and winced when her shoulder gave her pain for the movement.

"Kel, " Neal started, unsure of what to say."Kel, you've been asleep for four days."

"_Four Days!?!_" Kel shouted. There was no way she could have been asleep for so long. Neal nodded. "Well, since I've been healing for so long, am I allowed to leave."

"Kel, I don't think that that's advisable - " Neal started..

"I did not ask if it was advisable, I asked if it was allowed." Kel said, her voice dangerously low.

"Well, I suppose....." His voice trailed off. Kel changed into the shirt and breeches laid out for her behind a screen, walked passed an objective looking Neal and snuck past Alanna and Duke Baird and out the infirmary door.

"Yes, she should be able to go back after some months. Nealan, where's Kel" Alanna asked when she turned to look at the now vacant bed.

Neal decided not to tell them that he had practically given her permission to leave. "I have no idea." He said blandly, trying to keep his face like Kel's Yamani mask.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The first place Kel decided to go was the dining hall. She was _starving. _She figured from the sun's place in the sky that it was around dinner time. She pushed the door open with her left arm, which was hard because the door was very heavy and her left arm was her weaker arm. Over the din and ruckus in the hall, no one seemed to notice her arrival. _All the better _She thought _Practically anyone I would meet would send me back to the infirmary _She sat down. Just to be safe, She kept her head down and slumped down in her seat so she wouldn't be recognized. It was just her luck that Raoul and Buri had arrived late and had to sit with her, for she had taken the only empty table.

"Hello, I don't beleive we've met." Raoul said, obliviously "I'm Raoul and this is my wife Buri." Kel decided the best tactic would be to keep her head down and say nothing. "Can you hear me?" He asked, speaking somewhat louder. Kel changed tactics and attempted to run away. Raoul was too quick for her. He caught her on the back of her shirt and turned her to face him. She stared at her feet. As it was, Buri was just short enough that she could see Kel's face.

"Keladry! Why are you avoiding us?" She asked, a bemused expression on her face.

"I sorta snuck out of the infirmary." She mumbled.

"KELADRY OF MINDELAN! YOU DID _WHAT?_" Raoul yelled. Everyone fell dead silent. Even the monarchs were looking on. "WHAT POSSESED YOU TO LEAVE THE INFIRMARY IF YOU ARE NOT FULLY HEALED? DID YOU THINK YOU COULD JUST WALK OFF AND BE FINE?" He roared.

"Neal said I was allowed." She muttered.

"NEALAN IS NOT A FULLY TRAINED -" but Kel cut him off, using a roar of her own no one had ever heard her use.

"SIR NEALAN IS A FULLY TRAINED KNIGHT! HE WAS TRAINED BY ALANNA AND IF YOU WANT TO TELL HER THAT SHE CANNOT FULLY TRAIN A HEALER, THEN I WOULD BEGIN TO PLAN YOUR FUNERAL!" She was shaking with rage "What colour flowers, pray tell, would you like when you are laid to rest?" She had lowered her voice but it didn't reallly matter. Everyone could hear her through the thick silence. "Now, I was _trying _to eat, seeing as I've been asleep for four days, but obviously I'm not welcome here. I'll find someplace else to eat." Kel stormed out of the room. Everyone stared at the door as it swung shut and the _boom_ of the wood hitting wood was the only sound to be heard.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ok, just to let everyone know, next time I post a chapter, I am putting this story in the Song of the Lioness section to see if it gets more readers. If you have time to read this and add this story to your story alert you have time to write a sentence or two about what you think so press the pretty green button...................Now.


	6. Gossip isn't good enough, these days

Hey, just to clear some things up. Kel does not have to stay in the infirmary for a few months, just the palace. This is because the injury could become worse if she were to use the arm for a while. idk its not that imp why she has to stay there.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

After getting some food from the kitchens, Kel found an empty courtyard with a bench. She had soon finished and simply sat there, thinking. She should go back to the infirmary, bu she didn't want to be confined to a bed.

"Kel?" A quiet voice asked from behind her. She whipped her head around to see Dom. She ran into his open arms, burying her face into his shoulder. "Kel, you should probably get back to the infirmary. They must be missing you ever so terribly.

"I think that they can live without me for a little while longer." She replied. He leaned his head down and kissed her. She responded with entusiasm, not even caring when her shoulder hurt when she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Kel, c'mon." He took her hand, leading her back to the healer's wing. Dom was about to knock on the door when he heard angry voices coming from behind it. He and Kel slipped silently into the room to see Alanna yelling at Neal and Duke Baird sitting in a chair, looking defeated.

"HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW WHERE SHE WENT? SHE'S RECENTLY BEEN HEALED! SHE CAN'T MOVE THAT FAST!" Alanna yelled, hands on hips, looking up at her former squire.

"Au contraire, Alanna."Kel said, slipping her hand out of Dom's. It wouldn't do for them to see them holding hands. "I can move as fast as I could before. I can yell louder, too."

"I can vouch fo her on that." Raoul said from the doorway. "Yelled at me in front of everybody, she did. Its like having another Alanna around here. Not that that's a bad thing." He added hurridly to avoid another fit from the already angry knight.

"You yelled at me first." Kel retorted simply.

"_You snuck out of the infirmary!" _Raoul cried exasperatedly.

"Still no reason to yell in front of everyone. You couldn't - "

"Enough." Alanna said. "Kel, bed, now. Don't shout at me. Mithros knows I can shout you down." Kel sulked back into her bed. "Nealan, we are going sparring. No arguing, you deserve it." Alanna dragged Neal out of the infirmary, Raoul following. Duke Baird went to his private office down the hall.

"Goodnight, Kel." Dom said, leaning down and brushing his lips against hers.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Yelled Neal from the door. He had forgotten his sword on his desk and was staring dumbstruck at the couple.

"Whatever do you mean?" Dom asked, feigning confusion.

"You know very well what I mean. You kissed my best friend!"

"Neal, are you sure you're ok? Maybe a little overtired" Dom put a hand to his cousin's forehead. "Hallucinations are the first sighn of insanity, you know." He said, as though he was concerned

"I know what I saw, even if you deny it." Neal stalked out of the room

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Nealan, there you are! Are you ready?" Alanna asked, sword in hand

"What if I gave you an extremly interesting piece of gossip in place of our sparring."

"This had better be the most interesting thing in the world."

"Dom kissed Kel." He said watching her reaction. He didn't know that Raoul was there

"HE DID _WHAT?" _Raoul yelled.

Neal watched as Raoul turned red, maroon, purple, then violet. It was very entertaining.

"It explains why her lips were swollen, and why he stayed with her the entire time she was unconsious."

"Yeah, we had just kicked him out before she woke up." Alanna said thoughtfully. "Too bad, Nealan, the gossip isn't good enough, now, sword up, let's go."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sorry its short but i do have homework which i am supposedly doing right now *wink wink*. Anyway, I feel really terrible because no one is reviewing my story. I feel so unloved. My eyes are tearing up (sure, that's because ive been staring at this computer screen for wayyyy too long, but it makes you feel bad, doesn't it, almost as bad as i feel cause noone is reading my story.


	7. Confusion

I'm back. Sorry that I haven't updated but school is keeping me really busy. Expect updates mostly on weekends. REVEIW! If you have time to add this story to your favorites, you have time to write a sentence that tells me what you think

OoOoOoOoOoO

Kel rushed out of the infirmary. Alanna had just officially released her, telling her to be careful with her arm. Now she was _free!_ She was running so fast and ran into Wolset.

"Sorry, Wolset." She said, walking past him, not sure of where she was going, just knowing she wanted to get as much distance between her and the infirmary before someone would decide that she was not fully healed.

"Kel, I've been looking for you." He said, mischeif dancing in his eyes.

"Looking for me? Why?" She asked, confused.

"Lord Raoul wants to see you, and seeing as you are healed and can go visit him now, I'll take you to him."He said, beckoning.

Kel followed, trying to puzzle out why Raoul would want to see her. Sure, he would like to know that she was better, but she had just been released, he didn't know that. They reached his office. Wolset knocked on the door and Raoul opened it.

"Wolset, you found her. You didn't break out of the infirmary again, did you?" He said, turning to Kel.

"No, Alanna has declared me fully healed and therefore allowed to do whatever I please except anything I please to do."

"That makes absolutely no sense." He said, ushering her in and shutting the door behind her.

"Ah, but it does. I can do anything that does not involve picking up anything heavier than a few pounds with my right arm, which therefore means that I cannot fight, with either a sword, glaive, or hand-to-hand combat. So I cannot do anything I want." She finished, as though that explained everything, which, in a way, it did.

"You cannot even kiss your sweetheart?" Raoul asked, innocently

"No, I ca- wait, _what?_" Kel asked, completly confused. He did not know about her and Dom, she had made sure of that. But Neal, he had obviously noticed something and he hadn't beleived Dom's claims that he was hallucinating. What if he had told Raoul?

"Kel, I am not a blind man. Nor am I deaf. A certian former best friend of yours exchanged a bit of gossip with Alanna, in hopes to avoid sparring. Sadly for him, the Lioness did not find the snatch of news worthy of getting him out of punishment. Can you guess what he told her, while I stood nearby and overheard?" Raoul asked, thinking he had her cornered

"No, m'lord, I've no idea what you are talking about. Surely you aren't suggesting that I have taken up a lover? I can assure you I am as chaste as ever. Are you sure this 'former best friend' of mine did not simply make something up to get out of sword fighting with someone who will most surely always beat him?" Kel said, smiling in what looked like an innocent way, though really, it was a smug smile.

Raoul stared at her. She stared back. Finally, he broke the connection. "So, you are denying that you kissed Dom?" He asked, changing tactic.

Kel stood up. " I said nothing of the sort." She said, and slipped out of the room. Raoul stood there for several minutes, trying to fugure things out.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kel sat on the fence, watching everyone fight. She had been strictly forbidden by Alanna, Duke Baird, and Neal alike an though she did not fear her friend in the least, she did fear the older healers.

"Hey, Kel." Merric came over, drinking from a water skin. "How are you feeling?" he asked

"Better, thanks." Kel said as Owen and Neal came over. "Hello Owen." She said, pointenly not greeting Neal.

"No hello for me?" Neal asked with a player's dramatic voice. Kel ignored him again.

"So, Owen, how is Margarry?" She asked, referring to Lord Wyldon's youngest daughter, who Owen was courting.

"She's jolly Kel. Why aren't you talking to Neal, though?" He asked, steering the subject back to what she had been avoiding.

"I tend to avoid people who can't _hold their tounge._" She said, saying the last words directly at Neal.

"Can't keep their tounges held about what?" Merric asked.

"About thing that are none of your business and, so help me gods, Neal, if you tell them, I will risk the healer's wrath just to kill you. At least then I can die knowing you are, too. Besides, I can then torture you forever in the realms of the dead. Good day, gentlemen." Kel said, jumping from the fence and walking quickly away

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Bang, bang, bang. _Dom's room echoed as someone knocked the door. He opened it to reveal Kel, her fist raised to knock again. He covered her fist with his hand and led her inside. She sat down on the edge of his bed.

"What's wrong?" He asked, sitting next to her and wrapping around her shoulders.

"They're all finding out and there's nothing I can do to stop them." Kel said, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Maybe we should let them know." He replied.

"What do you me- ?" Her words were cut off when she saw him kneel in front of her.

"Kel, will you marry me?" He asked, pulling a silver ring with an aquamarine stone in the center with a smaller emerald on either side. Kel stared."Kel?" He asked when she didn't answer

"But what about the Own?" She asked, confused. She didn't want Dom to leave his job.

"Don't you remember, the king passed a law that said that Own members could marry, to raise the numbers? What do you say, Kel?" He asked again.

_Say yes you idiot, say yes! _ her mind screamed "Yes." She gasped breathlessly. Dom slipped the ring onto her left ring finger and kissed her fiercly.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hey. I chose the stones on the ring because :

Aquamarine = Marital Harmony

Emerald = love and something else that would give away some of the story. I suggest you don't go looking it up b/c it would just ruin it.

Please reveiw, Emma!


	8. Lunch

Im back. This may be a short chapter, I'm not sure yet. Im sorry if it is short, cause I do have lots of stuff to do so its not like i can leasurly (how do you spell that??) write stuff. please review. Thanks Emma

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kel sat with Dom, Neal, Yuki, Raoul and Buri while they ate lunch. Nobody had noticed her ring yet, not that that was saying much because Raoul and Neal kept glaring at Dom and Yuki and Buri kept glancing worridly at their husbands, and Kel saw no reason to tell them.

"So, " Raoul said. "so, Kel, you weren't exactly clear in our conversation earlier today. Did you or did you not?" He said, gripping his fork so tightly his knuckles were white.

"Did I or did I not what?"Kel asked. She truthfully had forgotten in the excitement she could not share.

"Kiss him." Raoul said simply

"Kiss who?" Neal asked.

"Dom." Raoul said

"Oh, yes, she did. I saw it."

"You also seem to think that your healer's tea actually does something. You are not the first person I would trust when they said the phrase 'I saw it' "

"I think that I was just insulted."

"You were." Kel retorted.

"Kel, you never answered the question."

"What was the question again?" She asked

"_Kel" _Raoul said, warningly

"Ok, ok, yes, happy now?"

"_Yes?_ You and - but - I mean- it's just - no - haha Kel, very funny." Neal said, obviously unable to create a full sentence.

"What's so funny?" Alanna had come to sit with them

"Kel kissed Dom!" Neal exclaimed

"Yes, but - didn't you tell me that the other day?" Alanna asked, puzzeled

"Yeah, but she admits to it!" Neal practically shouted. Alanna shook her head at him "What made you admit to it?" He asked Kel

"Can't I just feel bad about lying to my friends and therefore decide to tell the truth?"

"No, out with it." Raoul said

"KEL!" Neal yelled, so loud that, once again, the entire dining hall's focus was on the lady knight.

"Neal." She said, confused.

"You - you - you have - have a - a - a - " He said pointing an accusing finger at her

"I have a what?" She said, furrowing her brows

"A _RING!_" He said finally.

"Don't be daft, Neal. Kel isn't engaged. She - YOU HAVE A RING!" Raoul cried, standing up. It took all of Kel's yamani training to keep from falling off the bench with laughter. Dom did not have this training, so that was exactly what he was doing.

"YOU KISSED MY COUSIN WHILE YOU WERE ENGAGED TO SOMEONE ELSE!?!" Neal cried. This sent whispers throughout the already murmuring hall. Kel kissed Dom?

Kel's Yamani training failed her. She fell beside Dom, holding her side and gasping for breath.

"What is so funny?!?" Neal cried.

"Because - I - I'm engaged - I'm engaged to Dom!" Kel cried between gasps of mirth.

"YOU'RE ENGAGED TO _DOM!?!_" Neal cried. Raoul and the rest of the party were now chuckleing.

Kel stood up. "No, Neal." She said with all seriousness. "I just went out, bought a ring, asked Dom to kiss me to confuse you, wore the ring to lunch, and then attempted to explain the whole situation to you while you practically tell the entire palace about it." She said.

"Do I sense sarcasm?" Neal asked

"I don't know. Maybe if I run you through with my sword you'll be able to sense it better." Kel said.

"You're not allowed to use your blade." Neal reminded her

"My arm is injured. That doesn't make me invalid. I still have my left arm."

"Neal, I would prefer not to be a widow. _Run._" Yuki stage whispered. Neal fled as though running from death itself.

Kel sat down back nexxt to Dom and continued to eat, ignoring the entire hall staring at her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I might update tonight if I have time. Please reveiw, thanks, Emma


	9. Walks and Aauuurrrggghhhhh!

Hey everyone! Sorry that my updates are weird and I might not be able to update for a while. To explain why, lets play a little game:

Can Emma not update often because:

a) Her school gives her at least two quizzes/tests a week

b) and she takes Algebra 2 outside of school

c) plus piano lessons

d) also skating lessons

e) and a java script program she's not exactly sure why she was doing

f) did I metion she has her bat-mitzvah this year?

g) all of the above.

If you picked g), you are CORRECT!

anyway a disclaimer, I haven't done one of those in a while.

Disclaimer: anything you recognize isnt mine. anything you don't recognize may be mine or you may be daft.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Preperations for the wedding were set. It was to be in a week (it was a month after the last chapter). Thayet had practically jumped ten feet high when asked who would plan the wedding. She was extremly excited. She talked of things she wanted to do. Kel nodded and said "Ok" all the time. That was how the entire palace was invited to the Lady Knight's wedding. Kel was annoyed, but, according to Thayet, she had agreed to it, and she wasn't about to tell the queen that she hadn't paid attention to a word she said.

Kel took a walk in the gardens. It was past dusk and the area was lit with pretty little paper lanterns. While she gazed down at a particuarly beautiful flower, two strong arms wrapped around her waist. She turned in Doms loose grasp to look into blue eyes that still made her weak.

"Hello." She said, more calmly than she felt.

"Hello." He said, pressing his lips against hers. She responded with entusiasm. He lifted her off her feet, not breaking the kiss, and twirled her around.

"I was planning on taking a walk with my wife and, well, I'm not sure why they're here, but you two just ruined it." Raoul said. He stood with Buri, Neal and Yuki.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, m'lord. Dom and I will just go back to my rooms then and - "

"LALALALALALALALALALA I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Neal yelled, covering his ears. Kel snickered. This was exactly the reaction she had expected from Neal. Raoul, too, was predictable He looked a mixture of horror and shock. This expression turned to amusement when he realizec that Kel had said this to annoy Neal.

"Oh, good, so you haven't actually....." Raoul said.

"Whoever said that?" Kel asked. She had not slept with Dom, though she very much wanted to. She took her betrothed's hand and led him to the halls. They leaned up against a door, which Dom realized belatedly was his own, and kissed fiercly.

"Kel, about what you said back there."

"It was just to annoy them. I'm sorry." She said, looking down.

"No, Kel what I mean is, well, d'you want to spend the night?" He asked hopefully.

Kel responded by kissing him, her back to the door. He opened it, not parting from her, and led her to his bed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Neal skipped down the hall, though he preferred to refer to it as walking animatedly. He had forgotten his book in Dom's room the other night and was going to retreive it. He was happy because today was, well, he was just happy because there was nothing to make him unhappy. He knocked on the door softly. When there was no response, he knocked again. When again, after some loud knocking and shouting on his part, he opened the door himself. There was Dom, lying on his stomach with the sheets around his waist. Beside him was............_KEL!?! _Neal thought _Where are her clothes? Oh, no, they didn't.... _After getting over the shock of it all, Neal decided to have a little fun with this situation.

"Kel." He whispered in her ear, sounding very much like Dom. "Wake up." He had wanted to wake her up and embarass her. What happened was that Kel rolled onto her back and her chest was exposed.

"Aaaauurrrggghhhhh!" Neal yelled, covering his eyes. The couple sat up. Kel blushed furiously and pulled the sheet over her. "Kel, why, _why, _did you _have _to turn over in your sleep?" He shouted. Kel figured out what had happened after a few minutes.

"Why were you looking?" She asked micheviously.

"I - I wasn't, I swear it!"

"If you don't get out right now, I'll tell Yuki." She threatened. Neal sprinted out.

"Good Riddence, Meathead!" Dom yelled to his retreating back.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"So, how was everyone's morning?" Faleron asked as all the knights from their year and Dom sat down. Neal choached on his toast. Kel and Dom turned bright red. "Unevetful." Neal spluttered in union with Kel and Dom.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Heyy, so, what do you think? Tell me by pressing the BEEUUUUUTIIIFFFULLLLL green button at the bottom of the page. Love, Emma


	10. Weddings and Chases

I'm back! Again! anyway, read and reveiw, I love to hear what you think. Suggestions and such are welcome as well. Thanks, Emma

Disclaimer: Characters, Setting, and other stuff I can't think of aren't mine.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dom stood at the front of the crowd, dressed in his very best. Today was the day he was marrying Kel. He was very nervous. Neal stood beside him as his best man. Kel had to threaten him to behave. He said he would do it just so he wouldn't get hurt, but Dom knew he was really happy for his best friend, if not for his cousin.

The day was beautiful. The sky was a clear blue with white puffy clouds drifting lazily through the sky. Dom was admiring how much a cloud looked like a horse when music began to play. A little girl, one of Kel's neices, came down the isle first, tossing light pink and white flower petals about her. Behind her came Yuki, the maid of honor. She looked truly beautiful, in a long, dusk-coloured dress, but she was nothing compared the the woman who came behind her, arm in arm with her father. Her white dress was embrodered with tiny clear beads that made it sparkle in the sunlight. The silk laces on the back also shone. The inch wide straps held up the delcate dress. The skirt was made of a gauzy material, layered so many times that it was opaqe. Kel's now chest-length brown hair had been curled and delicatly placed on her head, with diamond-like stones strung in her hair. A veil, made out of the same material as the skirt but only one layer, was pushed back to reveal her beaming but shy face. And all nervousness left Dom.

The ceremony passed fairly quickly. Their wedding bands were simple silver, no stones, but just as beautiful. When they kissed, everyone cheered. And he led her away to the reception.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The reception was held in the largest of halls in the entire palace. Everyone they knew, from Lord Wyldon to Wolset, was there, including some people they didn't know. _Leave it to Thayet to invite people we don't know _Kel thought. The queen had been absolutely beaming when she came to congratulate them. She talked on for ages until her husband finally took pity on the couple and dragged her away. One person who the queen hadn't invited, and for that Kel was grateful, was Cleon of Kennan. Kel didn't know what she would say to him if he _was _there. But she didn't think of that very much. All she could think about was her newly-made husband. They danced for almost the entire party and, when it was over, went back to their new suite, courtesy of the royal couple.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

(A few weeks later)

Kel was sparring with Neal, building up her strength in her left arm. She was almost triumphant when his sword grazed the side of her neck.

"Ow, Neal, what'd you do that for?" She exclaimed, putting her fingers to her wound. Dom had heard her. Now he stood beside her, removing her palm from the wound to decide how badly it was injured.

"Just a graze. Healer. Fix it." He snapped his fingers at Neal. He obliged, shooting a death glare at his cousin as he did, and soon Kel was back to normal.

"It still hurts." Kel pouted, just to annoy Meathead. Dom caught onto her scheme.

"Here, let _me _fix it." He said, trailing kisses on her neck. It made her knees go weak.

"Domitan! Stop it! You're corrupting my mind!" Neal yelled, clapping his palms over his eyes.

"Oh, Neal, I'm _so _sorry." Dom started, taking a step towards his cousin as though asking for forgiveness.

"As you should be." Neal muttered.

"I'm so unfair. I didn't realize you would be jealous. Here, let me kiss you better, too." He said, reaching out.

"Ah, gross, Dom!" He said, a look of pure disgust on his face. Dom smirked.

"Come along, lady knight." He said, putting an arm around Kel's waist. "Let us go get you some ice for that wound.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

(About two months later) (sorry time is going really fast but I can't write in _every little thing_ that happens _every single day_)

It was eight in the morning and everything was as it usually was in the Dining Hall (can't you just see something coming?). That is, until a breathless lady knight ran through the doors.

"Kel, get back here!" A voice yelled from down the hall.

"No, I'm _fine! _Leave me alone!" She yelled through the doors and took off across the hall.

"Kel, what is going on?" Raoul asked, from his seat with his wife and the own.

Kel took his glass of water and swallowed it in three gulps. As she set it back down, Neal burst through the doors. "Aha!" Kel let out and "Eeep!" And ran to the opposite door. "Kel, I'm serious, I need to heal you!" He yelled.

"Kel, are you sick?" Dom asked worridly. The entire dining hall was finding this a great source of amusement.

"No!" Kel yelled, pushing open the doors.

"Yes, you are, Kel, you threw up!" Neal yelled as he chased after her.

"Did not!" She called as she tore down the hall. Then there was silence, with the two fighting knights gone. Nobody moved.

"NONONONONO! GET OFF OF ME!" Kel's voice could distinctly be heard in the thick silence. There was a conversation that could not be heard and then: "THIS IS YOUR FAULT, NEALAN!"

The tables had turned. When they saw the two best friends again, Neal was being chased by a furious looking Kel. "Damn, where's my sword?" She yelled. "Dom, give me your sword!" She said, holding her hands out.

"As much as I dislike my cousin, he's the only person I can make fun of without getting in trouble and would therefore prefer him alive. Besides, you're not allowed to weild a sword, _remember_?" He said.

"Fine, I'll just kick him 'till he admits that he's lying." She said, charging at the healer-knight.

"Kel, STOP!" He said with as much dignity as he could muster, considering he was cowering in a corner. "It's not my fault!" He exclaimed.

"Oh, then who's fault is it? And don't say mine." She said, holding her fist to his face. There was a stretching silence.

"Dom! It's Dom's fault! All his fault! Him, him, go attack _him_!" He said, pointing to his cousin. Kel considered this for a moment.

"I knew you're my best friend for a reason." She muttered before turning on her husband. Dom had been standing, ready to intervene and stop Kel from hurting anyone. Now, she charged at him. A large, tan arm caught her around the waist.

"Oh, no, you don't." Raoul said, still holding her back.

"LET - ME - GO!" She yelled, kicking furiously to no avail.

"Kel, what's my fault?" Dom asked, moving closer so that he was just out of reach.

"Raoul, let go of her." Neal ordered.

"So she can kill her husband? I don't think so."

"No, just, I don't know, hold onto her shoulders. It could be harmful if you pull to hard on her stomach." Neal said, compromisingly

"Why would it be harmful?" Dom asked, his eyes still on his struggling wife."

"Because - " Neal started then looked at Kel.

Kel stopped struggling. Raoul let go of her and she sat on a nearby bench. "Because I'm pregnant." She said through tears.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Oooohhhh cliffhanger. Sorry if its moving too fast. I might edit this and put more stuff in between if someone gives me ideas. r&r - Emma


	11. Excuses

I'm back! sorry it took me so long to update. Thank you for being so patient. Anyway, please reveiw b/c i do know how many hits this gets (i had to google how to see my hits but i know now) so if i dont get any reviews, i will be terribly sad. Anyway, the story, that's what you're here for.

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I dont own this stuff. It's NOT mine. Is everyone clear on that? good.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Everyone stared. Most of her friends didn't even think of her as a woman. Sure, they knew that she was one, but she was one of the guys. Of course, Dom's head was processing completly different things. He was going to be a father. He would have shouted for joy if he hadn't glanced at his wife. Her head was in her hands. She was upset, he knew. She had only another two weeks before she could start using weapons again and only a month before she could go out to battle. Now she would have to stay here, at the palace, for _at least _nine months, most likely more. Despite the fact that his wife was unhappy, which made him, too, sad, he was bubbling with happiness. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Neal gave him a she's-your-wife-do-something-now look. He shot back a I'm-going-and-you're-her-best-friend-shouldn't-you-be-helping-too? look before going to sit beside Kel.

"Kel?" he asked nervously, putting a hand on her shoulder. She parted her fingers so she could see him through her hands. They were full of tears and red rimmed from crying. "Kel, are you okay?" He regretted the words as soon as they escaped his lips. Of course she wasn't okay, if she was, she wouldn't be crying right now. He wondered what had happened to her Yamani Mask. Usually, she had never shown her feelings. He supposed so much time away from the Yamani Isles changed her somewhat. She raised an eyebrow, a trick she had learned from Neal years ago.

"Perhaps you should use the deductive reasoning skills that Sargeants _should _posess and figure that out for yourself." She snapped, closing her fingers back together so that the world was invisible to her. It was a child's trick, really. If she couldn't see the world, then the world could not see her.

"Maybe we should discuss this somewhere else." He suggested, quietly. Everyone was straining to hear their whispers to see what was going on. She nodded and followed him somberly out of the door. Neal and Raoul followed, feeling somehow involved. He led them to a meeting room, shutting the door behind them.

"Nice going, Meathead." He muttered to his cousin.

"How is this my fault. As has already been said, this is your fault." Neal spat back, not bothering to keep his voice down so Kel wouldn't hear him.

"This is your fault. It is." Dom said, his voice at normal level, now, too.

"Now, Dom, I am not the one who-" Neal started but was cut off by Raoul.

"I don't know what you were going to say and I do _not _want to hear it." He said forcefully. Truth be told, he silently agreed that it was Dom's fault.

"But it is really both of your's faults." Kel said from her chair. They all looked to her. "It's Dom's fault because, well, he's the father and it's Neal's fault 'cause my pregnancy charm came off when we were sparring and you cut my neck, remember?" She wiped her running nose on a hankercheif. The men just stood there awkwardly. They didn't really know what to say. "I'm not really unhappy, you know, just a bit upset I can't go to war or probably pick up a weapon for a while."

"So you are happy?" Dom asked hopefully

Kel smiled and everyone relaxed, smiling was a good sign. "Of course I'm happy. We're going to have a baby!" She said excitedly.

"Right, now that we know you aren't going to kill us-"

"Oh, I will kill you, just when you least expect it, when you're asleep or something." Kel muttered loud enough for them all to hear.

"As I was saying," Neal said loudly to silence his best friend. "Now that we have that established, can I check to make sure you and the baby are okay now? It was hard when you were kicking my and screaming your head off." Kel's cheeks took on a rosy tinge.

"Everyone in the hall hear us, didn't they?" She asked Dom and Raoul.

"Well, yes," Raoul said, looking wary, "But to your credit, this is the third or fourth time you have created some type of dining entertainment, if you keep this up, their majesties may begin to pay you, keeping everyone excited when you walk through the dining hall's doors."

"They can pay me by not making me attend the god's damned balls we always have to go to. Especially now that, I assume, I am confined to staying at the palace, or Masbolle, or Mindelan, or something."

"Keep praying, Kel, I've been looking for excuses for years. They've yet to buy one." Her former knight-master laughed.

"With good reason. ' I have to meet George for a top-secret meeting'. If you're going to make up a story, make it something beleivable. "Though, I do agree with you, Lady Knight Keladry, I do think that we may have to pay you, you always add something entertaining to our day." The king said from the doorway, Alanna and Thayet beside him.

"Oh, and Kel, if you want to get out of a ball, say you have morning sickness." Alanna hinted, winking as she walked in.

"Yes, but balls are at night and morning sickness is in the morning, hence the name." Raoul said. "If I have to suffer, she does to."

"Morning sickness can sometimes extend into night and may occur at any time." Neal said as though he had read it straight out of a text. Everyone stared. He shrugged. "Alanna forced me to memorize the entire book on healing."

"And look what it's done for you. You can now diagnose a pregnant woman. That's not hard at all. It's not like any common hedgewitch or even a gift-less person with common sense can do that." Alanna said sarcastically.

"Do I sense sarcasm in my midst?" Neal asked challengingly.

"I've no notion what you mean, Nealan." Alanna replied, pulling up a chair next to the other lady knight.

"There it is again. I do wonder where it is coming from." Neal said, looking straight at Alanna. She glared him down. "No fair! You're eyes are purple!" He wailed.

"You'res are green. What is the difference?"

"Now that we have established that I can get out of balls, Raoul cannot, Alanna has purple eyes, Neal has green, and I need payment for embarrasing myself in front of court, may I go? I am tired and my throat hurts."

"You're throat hurts? Why?" Neal asked, alert, healer-mode on.

"The same reason you busted me in the first place." She said, storming off, Dom at her heels.

"How did you find out she was sick?" the queen asked.

"She threw up. And I heard her when I went to see if she wanted to come to breakfast and then I tried to heal her and she ran away and, well, you know the rest."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Love you all for reading. Will love you more if you reveiw! - Emma


	12. Gloom and getting out of it

I'm back! and sick. which is good for you, especially if you read my other stories because I will probably be updating everything today... Sorry for the length..................................

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kel sighed. Here she was again, sitting on the fence of the practice courts, not being able to lift a weapon, or fight at all for that matter. She had picked up a long stick some time ago and was drawing random pictures in the dirt. She was putting the finishing touches on her drawing of a Yamani lucky cat when a boot kicked up the dirt and ruined her picture completly. She looked up into green eyes.

"Dammit, Neal, you ruined my picture!" She exclaimed, poking him in the chest with her stick.

"Ow!" He said, rubbing the spot where she had hit him. "That hurt. And when have you ever drawn, or painted, or done anything like that?" He asked, sitting beside her on the wood fence.

"Since it's pretty much the only thing I can do without being repremanded by someone." She said darkly.

"Well, its noon and you are allowed to eat, I give you my healer's permission to eat as much as you want. Now," He said, standing up and holding his arm out to her. "let us go eat."

Kel jumped down ignoring the offered arm and walked to the dining hall. When she pushed open the doors, everyone looked at her expectantly, as though waiting for something. "No, no entertainment today, everyone!" She called and they all turned back to their meals, disapointed. "Hello." She said, greeting the King's Own as she sat down between Dom and Raoul.

"Hello, dearest Kel, how are you today?" Dom asked, smiling at her.

"Miserable. I can't do _anything. _And Neal messed up my drawing in the dirt. Then he insulted me and I think he was implying that I am not a good artist." She muttered, stabbing her cooked vegetables with her fork.

"That is not entirely true." Neal protested as he sat across from her. "I didn't mean to mess up your drawing and how did I insult you?" He questioned."Though you definitly aren't a very good artist." He muttered under his breath.

Kel lunged for him, dropping her fork down on her plate. "Oh, you are so dead." She said, trying to reach across the wide table at him. Dom and Raoul grabbed one of her arms each and pulled her back into her seat.

"Trying _not_ to make a scene, remember?" Dom said quietly. "At least wait until everyone isn't around to see." he whispered. Kel crossed her arms over her still flat stomach and glared at her best friend, her usually dreamy eyes full of coldness. She abruptly got up and left the hall with no word for where she was going.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Alanna found Kel in an empty courtyard, kicking her feet back and forth, creating deep dredges in the ground because her legs were so long. She looked very dejected. Alanna went to sit beside her.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she began to kick her legs, too. Her's barely skimmed the ground.

"I can't do any fighting and there's nothing else to entertain me." Kel said gloomily.

"Why don't you have fun while you're pregnant." Alanna suggested

"And how am I supposed to do that." She prompted.

"Simple." Alanna stated. "Wreak havoc." She said with a grin. "I'll help."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Studies show that writers are more likely to update if they get more reveiws, mainly posotive ones. Seriously. Click the button and write a few sentences.


	13. Daisies

"Alanna, how could you do such a thing?" Kel screeched. Once again, for what seemed like the upteenth time, all eyes were on her. Though this time, it was intentional. "How could you be such a..a....a BITCH!?!" Alanna was standing up now too, though she was dwarfed greatly in comparison to Kel.

Dom looked at his wife worridly. "Kel, what happened?" He whispered loudly, trying to tug her back into her seat, but she wouldn't budge. She looked down at him and the tears that Alanna had trained her to call upon welled up in her eyes, perfectly.

"Alanna said that....she said....she said my chest looks bigger!" She wailed, now letting the tears fall. She covered her hands and her body shook in sobs, though the lioness knew that there was laughter hidden there.

Silence. Perfect silence, but for Kel's "sobs". Then: "Alanna, how could you do such a thing?" Thayet demanded, looking angry at her friend and sympathetic for the pregnant knight.

Alanna's eyes were wide, the same face Jon had recognized when she told her most outrageous lies, and he recognized it now. He wondered, bemusedly, what was going on. "I was simply telling her as a healer, which is my duty, to help her through her medical condition."

"Medical contidion?" Kel asked, her false rage back. "You make it sound like something is wrong with me! I'm pregnant, you, you, you......" She looked down then whispered. "Neal, you know stuff, what's an insulting word?"

Neal looked wary. "I don't know if its the best idea to supply you with words to insult the lioness, on the other hand, I'm facing a horomonally inbalanced knight who will probably-"

"Horomonally inbalanced? What is with you healers and making it sound like such a terrible thing?" And with that she sprinted out of the hall.

"I'll go, er, make sure she's ok." Alanna said, running after her.

In a nitch in the wall, the two lady knights laughed until their faces ached and their stomachs hurt. It was so entertaining to mess with the court, especially Neal. Little did they know that Dom had gone after his wife, too, and was standing before them. "So," He said, and they looked up, startled. "I'm guessing that Alanna didn't really say that to you, did she?" He said, half anxious, half bemused.

"Er, no, but don't tell anyone, Dom! It's fun and it gives me something to do." Domitan looked on the fence about the whole situtation. She kissed him, and when she broke it, he leaned forward and almost fell. "Please?" Kel said again.

"Fine." He said.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kel was lying down in a meadow, twirling a daisy between her scarred fingers. The other hand rested on her still regular sized stomach. "Hello." A voice said to her right. She lifted her head off of the ground to see Neal. She sat up.

"Yes?" She asked, now plucking the petals off of the small flower, one by one.

"I'm sorry." He said, looking at his hands.

"Sorry?" She asked as the last petal fell. She had not forgotten what had happened this morning, but it was fun to make Neal squirm.

"I'm sorry that I said you were horomonally inbalanced." He said, defeated.

"Oh." the now petal-less stem fell from her fingers to the ground. Neal watched.

"Oh? That's all you have to say?" He said, exasperated and wary at the same time.

"Well, what do you want me to say?" She said, looking him eye for eye.

"Oh, I don't know how about. "Ok, you're forgiven, Neal." or "It's no big deal, I overreacted. or-"

"I overreacted. _I _overreacted? Who's the one that's yelling at their pregnant best friend because they didn't say 'I forgive you.'? It's usually implied that they forgive you unless they say otherwise, or smack you or something!" She cried, getting to her feet.

"Kel I didn't-"

"Oh, but of course you didn't _mean to_ accuse me of anything, Neal, but you did." She turned on her heel and stalked back towards the palace

Neal sat there for a long while, trying to remember what he had done wrong.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Thank you to everyone who reveiws. A very un-thank you to the people who have this on their story alert or author alert and dont reveiw! Its mean! I do know who has this on their alerts so ill come and get you! unless you reveiw! the button's right there. Anyway, I have a poll, on my profile, its concerning this story so please vote, too! thanks, emma


	14. Frost and Colds

I'm sorry I havent updated for a while, but I definitly will update this weekend. So enjoy and REVEIW! by the way, I have a poll, it is now on my profile and it's for this story so go lookit! and vote and REVEIW.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kel pulled her coat around her tighter. It was nearing midwinter and frost already covered the ground. Her stomach now had an obvious bump, though it was hidden under the thick clothes she wore, not to mention the fact that she purposely kep them loose for just that reason. She and Alanna had thrown the court into turmoil for quite some time now, but now the other lady knight was at Pirate's Swoop with her family and Kel didn't feel confident enough to go at tricking everyone alone. She was so absorbed in her own thoughts that she did not see the brunette woman in front of her until she walked straight into her and tripped over her sitting form. Daine quickly stood and grabbed her arm, steadying her.

"Now, what's this, why are you all alone in the cold?" She asked, once Kel had regained her balance.

"I could ask you the same." Kel said mildly.

"I'm talking to the People and helping them find some last food before hibernating. Now, your turn." Daine grinned up at Kel, relishing in her triumph.

"I..." Kel paused. Why was she out here? Why wasn't she with Dom? Or Nel? Or Yuki or Raoul and all of her friends? "I was just going inside."

"Were you, or did you just realize that you haven't a reason to be out here and there are so many more reasons for you to be inside?" Daine asked slyly.

"The latter, I think, though I cannot be sure anymore. Has anyone ever told you that you have very confusing, and correct, views on everything?" Kel said

"It comes from knowing a scholar as long as I have. You try spending years with Numair and not picking up anything from it." Daine said, as the led Kel back to the palace.

"I already have Neal to be the scholar, so I think I will survive. It was nice to see you, Daine, I hope to do so again." Kel said as the hall forked and they both began to go in different directions.

"The pleasure was mine, lady knight." Daine said, and with that, she walked away.

Kel walked down the hall to her own rooms. Dom sat on a chair in the main room, reading a book. He looked up when he heard the door open.

"Where have you been? You look freezing." He said, setting his book aside and standing up.

"Outside." She said vaugely and when he looked at her sternly she added, "for a walk."

She shivered. "Come here." He said, leading her to the couch in front of the roaring fire. She sat there with him for a long while.

knock, knock, knock. "Dom, lemme in!" Neal cried from the other side of the door.

"It's open, let yourself in." Dom called back, not wanting to get up.

"Oh, Kel, you're here too. Good, I need to check-up on you." She groaned.

"Come on, Kel, no need to be mean, I just need to see if you are healthy."

"But then I have to take off my coat, and it's cold in here. Please, just wait 'till tomarrow?" Kel whined, something most unlike her.

"You're cold? It isn't very cold in here." He put his hand to Kel's forehead. "Kel, you have a fever. Get into bed, now, and I'll get you some tea."

"Healer's tea?" Kel asked as Dom helped her up.

"Yes, and don't give me that look, it _does _help." Neal said tartly as he left the room for the healer's wing.

"That doesn't stop it from tasting terrible." Kel muttered as her eyelids closed and she fell asleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sorry it's short but I have to study for Biology. REVEIW and VOTE. and, by the way, is anyone reading this not from USA?


	15. Bets

I'm back and I apologize for the updating weirdness, i don't really have a schedule for my fanfics or a beta or anything so i just write when i can about whatever i can think of. I usually sit down having absolutely no idea what i am going to write, like now.

After many healers teas and a few healings Neal pronounced her healthy enough to leave her room.

"You have," He said as he stood up. "a cold."

"You got me all worked up over a _cold?" _Kel asked, though it sounded strange because her nose was stuffed and affected her voice.

"Kel, it could have been something serious - "

"But it isn't. At all!" She cried, pulling on a thich tunic to keep her warm.

"Well, excuse me for trying to keep you and your unborn child alive."

"Don't you guilt trip me, Nealan of Queenscove, you've no right!" Kel cried, turning to look at him.

"Kel." Dom said, putting his hands on her shoulders from behind. "shhhh. Thank you, Meathead, now go." The look in his cousin's eyes told Neal that he should listen to him and not argue with him about his absurd nickname. "Kel, let's go get lunch." Kel nodded. It was odd. Usually, she didn't yell or get upset at all. _It must be the horomones, like Neal said. I should really go apologize to Neal. He was only trying to help. _She thought as they walked to the dining hall.

"Hi, Kel, hi Dom" Yuki said, grinning up at her friends who topped her by at least a head in height.

"Hello Yuki." Kel said. Then another thought came to her. "Yuki, why are you grinning?" She asked suspiciously. The short Yamani rarely showed emotion.

"Well," Yuki said, folding her napkin over upon itself many times needlessly. "well, I really shouldn't say, I mean, I should tell Neal first, it's only fair and.." She looked up at Kel and Dom, who was trying to hold back giggles.

"You do know you just completly gave it away, don't you?" Kel asked. Now she was grinnning, too! It was contagious."

"Yes, but now I can say that I told him first because _technically _I did." Yuki said placently.

Dom lost hold of himself and burst into full-blown laughter. "What is so funny?" Kel demanded, looking at her husband.

"Just-just imagine Neal's face..." No more was said. Kel and Yuki giggled like small children with a secret.

"I bet he'll faint." Kel said.

"Who'll faint?" Alanna asked, coming to sit on the bench.

"Neal." Kel said, not giving anything away.

"Why would my annoying former-squire faint? I mean, _I _can think of plenty of reasons but I would like to know yours." Alanna said

"Well," Kell looked at Yuki who nodded. "Yuki's going to have a baby." She said and Alanna looked at her.

"Now Kel, you must be serious here. Everyone knows that Nealan would not faint, he would just stand there opened mouthed for twenty minutes before becoming very heler-protective of his poor wife."

"Hey! I am right here and I can hear everything you are saying." Yuki interjected.

"No offense." Alanna added.

"I'll take you up on that bet." Kel said. "Five gold nobles."

"It's on." Alanna grinned. This would be an easy money making concept.

Later that day, at dinnertime, Neal, Yuki, Kel, Dom, Alanna, and Raoul were all sitting around the same table. "So, Yuki, what was that thing you wanted to tell Neal, again?" Alanna asked misceviously. Yuki shot the knight a glare.

"What did you want to tell me?" Neal echoed.

"Well, Neal....I'm pregnant."

Neal's mouth hovered somewhere between a smile and an "o". This went on for about a minute before he went dancing throughout the hall, singing "I'm going to have a baby! I'm going to be a father!" Over and over, causing the majority of the hall to stare at him.

"Dammit, Neal, why'd you have to go and do that. I was nineteen minutes and a healer's rant of protectiveness from five gold nobles." Alanna said when he came back to the table.

"You knew?" Neal asked.

"I...could see it on her with my gift." Alanna invented wildly.

"No, you couldn't, but you used your magic on her, didn't you? _Didn't you?" _Neal pointed an accusing finger at the Lioness.

"Uh, sure. But aren't you just so happy?" Alanna said with false sweetness.

"Oh, yes, I'm gonna have a baby and...." Neal went on and on and everyone simply watched him with an air of amusement.

"So, Alanna, who wins our bet?" Kel whispered as Neal talked about what his child would look like.

"I suppose no one does. Oh, well, we'll find something else to bet on soon enough, as long as he's involved." Alanna said, jerking her head at Neal.

Yay! I'm done! REVEIW! Yay! I'll be happier if you reveiw!


	16. Books

I'm back. Again, sorry for the long wait, but here it is:

Disclaimer: Obviously not mine

Kel was now five months pregnant, Yuki close behind her at three. Her stomach was now visible, which irked Kel to no end with all of the stuck up nobles sneering and the pages gawking. It also caused her to walk slower, causing anyone she was walking with to walk slower, which made her feel like a burden which also annoyed her. Dom was being infinintly nice about it, though. That made it a little better.

"Kel, what are you doing?" Raoul asked suspiciously as he walked into the stables.

"Saddling Peachblossom." She replied

"Why?"

"To go for a ride. Why d'you think? For practice?"

"No, Kel, that would be wishful thinking. So, planning on going for a ride?"

"_That's what i just said._" Kel said through gritted teeth

"Kel, you are aware that you _can't _ride while you're pregnant." Raoul reminded her.

"Urgh! Fine. I'll just sit here and do absolutly nothing. At all. Whatsoever....I think I'm going to die of boredom."

"Why don't you read?" Raoul suggested.

And so Kel did. Over the next three months she could be found in the library, reading a new book practically everyday, sometimes more often. When she was eight months pregnant, Neal put her on bedrest. She objected. Colorfully.

"I don't need to be on damn bedrest!" She cried from her bed as Neal and Dom sat at the foot of it.

"Yes, you do, or you could go into labor early. Kel, what's that face for?"

"I think- that- that it's a little too late to stop labor early." Kel said rather calmly.

"What d'you - oh, Dom, find Alanna, now, Kel lie down a breathe deep breaths, like you're meditating. " Neal said quickly.

"No, Dom, don't go. Please." Dom looked to his cousin.

"Kel, Neal has to go, just for a minute."

"I'll be back before it happens. I promise."

Sorry for shortness. Will update v. soon. probably the last chapter. Please reveiw and tell me how many/ the gender you prefer for child(ren)


	17. Aram

Hey everyone. Sorry for the wait. I'm also apologizing in advance that I skipped the labor. As people who have read some of my other stories know, I have never gone into labor and therefore find it difficult to write it. So I ususally skip it or put little to describe it so, I am very sorry if you don't like the last chapter of this story...

"Well, Neal, is it a boy or a girl?" Were the first words that came out of Kel's mouth after the baby had been born.

"It's a boy." Neal said. He gave the baby to Dom. The baby had Kel's light brown hair and hazel eyes on Dom's face. He was silent, unlike most of the babies Neal had seen born. "He's like you, Kel. All calm and placent."

"Being calm isn't something you're born with, Neal, you learn it." Kel retorted. But he was right. The boy looked around the room, taking in his surroundings. When his father offered him a finger, he held it in his miniscule hands. Dom offered him to Kel. She took him, looking down.

"What should we name him?" she asked, looking up at her husband. He thought for a moment. "Aram." She looked at him, wondering why he would pick that name. "It means calm." Kel grinned. She liked it. It fit him.

One week later found Kel, Dom, and Aram in the dining hall, everyone cooing around the newborn. It was the first time he had been brought out of their rooms, because he had been watched for a little while by Neal or Alanna, to make sure he was healthy because he was prematurely born by a month. Yuki held him now, he rested on the slight bump on her stomach. He played with the necklace that fell into his arm's reach as she bent over him. Neal held him next. He was talking to the poor child.

" Hello, Aram. I am your Uncle Neal."

"Neal, he can't understand you." Kel interjected.

"Your Da is my brother and your Ma is my best friend." Neal continuedd. " And you are my godsson."

"Hey, when was this announced. I don't remember that!" Dom said.

"Well, I'm just assuming because it is the most logical choice that I be his godsfather and Yuki his godsmother." Neal said.

"Well, I'd really love to contradict you, Neal, I really would, but I can't really think of anyone else to be his godsparents." Kel said, smiling up at him from her seat on the bench. "Neal, don't drop him!" She yelled as Neal threw Aram into the air, catching him lightly.

"Relax, Kel, he's fine." He gave the baby back to his mother. "Besides, Dom's the one who's going to drop him, eventually."

"That's not true!" Dom said. He and Neal then continued on in a childish arguement. Aram giggled. They stopped.

"Keep going. It seems that your pointless arguements _are _amusing to everyone." Kel laughed.

Thank you to all of my readers! Thank you to my reveiwers :

Dom-loves-Kel

Wanna be a fictional character

loves2smile

Mistyrious One (!!!!!)

Soraya the All Speaker (again, !!!!!)

willej121

xXthenextbookwormXx (more exclamation points !!!!!)

shootergirl

Emmason Epps

they-call-me-Squire

Elfprinzess

carly

smiley

samoangirl100

Sydney

Amberdeengirl

anonymous

RAWR IM A DORKASOR (haha, love your name)

Haiz-Douch

MiakaChan5

:) (yes, an anonymous person did put that as their name)

edahcsmac

Lady-Star-Shaddow

Lys

StoryGirlAngel

sharingiscaring

Megan

bex

Tishica

Princess of Everything

J.

Lady-Knight-Sam-Carter

Erika Klem

Exclamation points are for people who reveiwed a LOT! Thank you and I am still here and I still love to hear reveiws so with that said, THE END. - Emma


End file.
